Embedded systems generally refer to a collection of computing components that perform a specific function within a larger system. The computing components involved in an embedded system typically include a microcontroller, an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), or a field-programmable gate array (FPGA). A microcontroller includes a processor, memory, and pins for receiving input signals and for outputting output signals. An ASIC is an integrated circuit with a customizable array of logic gates. Like an ASIC, an FPGA also has a customizable array of logic gates except that the logic gates of an FPGA are connected through interconnects that can be customized via computer code such as hardware description language (HDL) code.